dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cranberry
|manga debut = "Showdown!" |anime debut = "Namek's Defense" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = Elite Soldier (formerly) |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) |FamConnect = }} was a soldier of the Frieza Force until he deserted. Appearance Cranberry is a humanoid alien who bears a resemblance to Namole and Fisshi, sporting the same hairdo as them. His dressings resembles those of Raspberry. Personality As expected of a former Frieza Force soldier, Cranberry is a very selfish and egotistical being. However, he is a rather smart and experienced fighter, since he was formerly an elite member of the Frieza Force. He decided to work alongside Moro due to him assisting Cranberry in escaping the Galactic Patrol Prison and slightly out of fear of Moro's immense power. In the end, he displays no loyalty towards Moro, as when he gathered the seven Namekian Dragon Balls, his first wish was to recover his strength, and he was also prepared to make a second wish for himself, but before he could do that, Moro contacted telepathically and assured Cranberry if he betrayed him, he would hunt him across the universe. Because of this, he reluctantly made the second wish to restore Moro to full power, but with his third wish, he was about to wish to be transported to an area where no one, not even Moro could find him, but before he finished, Moro killed him due to having a third wish of his own. Biography Background Cranberry was present at or aware of the Battle on Planet Namek, and around this time chose to desert Frieza's army, however he was caught by the Galactic Patrol and imprisoned for years. Over his time there, he met with Pasta Macareni, and informed him of what had happened on Namek, before the latter escaped prison. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Having been told of the Dragon Balls on Namek by him, Moro sets Cranberry free as he escapes and has him pilot a ship to New Namek. Cranberry assists Moro in collecting the Namekian Dragon Balls and is gravely wounded during the battle against the Namekians whom he killed using his arm canon (including elder Moori), so when Porunga is summoned, he uses the first wish to heal his wounds. Moro instructs him to use the second wish to completely restore Moro's magical abilities to their prime. Cranberry then decides to use the third wish to transport himself to a remote planet where neither Moro nor the Frieza Force nor the Galactic Patrol could track him down, though Moro impales him before he can do so, finding no further use for Cranberry and stopping him from using the third wish for himself when he had his own wish he wanted granted, which entailed freeing all the other prisoners. Power ;Manga Cranberry was formerly an elite soldier within the Frieza Force. Despite being older and out of practice, he was able to defeat a group of Namekian villagers, though he was pushed to his limit. Additionally, he was effortlessly killed by Moro despite being at full-power. Equipment *'Spaceship' - A ship obtained during his and Moro's escape from the Galactic Patrol. *'Arm Cannon' - A basic Frieza Force energy weapon. *'Scouter '- Used to track down the Namekian villages upon New Namek. *'Brain Controller and Translation Device' - A device attached to his helmet which when worn by someone will blank this person's mind and will translate Cranberry's words into that individual's native tongue. List of characters killed by Cranberry * Moori - Killed by Cranberry's Arm Cannon. Trivia *His name is a pun of the cranberry fruit. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters